


The First

by Wander_The_Corvids



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_The_Corvids/pseuds/Wander_The_Corvids
Summary: He had been the first to set eyes upon the world.So why couldn't he be the first to leave it?





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe An Unexpected Journey came out over 6 years ago and it has taken me this long to finally contribute a work to the fandom...
> 
> Disclaimer: No characters in this work belong to me, but any mistakes unfortunately do.

The fire on the horizon was gradually turning to embers. 

Golden rays of sunlight illuminated the battlefield, weaving through the metal of the fallen and dancing on the silent wind. It was almost peaceful. 

But the sun wasn’t supposed to feel cold, and the air wasn’t supposed to taste of death. 

They had found each other, through the madness and chaos they had found their way home, as if it were the worlds parting gift.

Maybe that’s all it was.

An impossibility, made possible through the force of the spirit alone, ever fighting as the vessel that holds it grows weary.

But that was in the past now.

Brown eyes had long since faded, the halls of Mandos embracing yet another soul, leaving nothing but echo’s and broken memories as a cautionary tale for the living. 

It wasn't right.

He had always been the first.

The first to witness the fall of autumn or the break of spring.

The first to taste the sting of battle, for all of its glory and anguish.

The first to hold a loved one as the flame in their heart began to dwindle.

In another life, maybe he would have held on to the last strands of his fleeting existence, battling with the veil until all of the strength had left his body.

But his place was with his brother.

So as the sun faded behind the shadow of the Lonely Mountain, blue eyes closed forever, lips parted in the ghost of a smile.

The final son of Durin, the warrior and the brother, the first to lay eyes upon the world and the last to leave it.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't like the way Fíli and Kíli's deaths were handled in the movie :( 
> 
> Anyway, on another note, I hope you enjoyed the fic! < 3


End file.
